


Puppy Tails - Music

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [124]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Music, Puppies, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys favourite songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Music

“What’s your favourite song?” Sherlock asks as John stares at his paper in front of him. John thinks for a moment before making his reply.

“Eleanor Rigby.” John answers, his lips drawing together into a straight line. He’s not sure what that even says about him. He just feels the lyrics like they are ingrained in his brain. 

_Eleanor Rigby, died in a church and was buried along with her name. Nobody came._

Sherlock sits quietly on the arm of his chair and presses an uncharacteristic kiss to his hair. 

 

Sugar, Sugar by the Archie’s is playing on the radio while Greg is packing his lunch. It’s his favourite song, not that he’d admit it to anyone except Mycroft. Everyone knows now that he is at least bisexual, but he, himself thinks the song is a ‘bit girly’. It reminds him of the good times when he was little, and the even better good times as an adult. A drunken moment with a karaoke machine seemed to melt Mycroft’s heart, and various other body parts. 

“Myc!” Greg shouts as Mycroft starts to leave. Mycroft turns around swirling his umbrella in the air. “You forgot your lunch.” Greg says as he hands Mycroft a lunch box with Batman on.

 

Sherlock loves music, he’s loathe to admit that he can sometimes be partial to a bit of Country occasionally. Unfortunately at the moment his favourite song is playing on the car radio and he is fighting himself to keep his lips sealed so as not to sing.

“On the sidewalk…” Sherlock starts before snapping his mouth shut and looking over at John who’s smiling back.

“Sunday morning. Lies a body oozing life.” John sings encouraging Sherlock.

“Someone's sneaking 'round the corner. Is that someone Mack the Knife.” They sing in unison before laughing so hard their sides hurt.

 

Mycroft realises his favourite song is not something unique, it would have been considered popular music in its day. However it is one piece that can bring him to tears, tear him apart and leave him sated in unbelievable bliss. He lights the candles on his dressing table and starts the music. It’s Wilhelm Kempff’s version of Tempest Sonata the 3rd movement. Mycroft closes his eyes, slips out of his clothes and lies across the blood red silk sheets.

“Greg.” He calls softly.

 

Gladstone runs happily in circles, he knows exactly what’s going to happen next. Uncle Sherlock puts the CD into the draw and presses the play button.

_You know you make me want to shout._

Gladstone howls happily as his Uncle Sherlock and Dad giggle while watching him. He doesn’t really have a favourite song, he generally thinks everything is brilliant. But he likes how fast this one is, that it makes him feel excited, and he loves the smiles his parents share when he catches them out of the corner of his eye. Music is brilliant he thinks, as he continues to howl. 

**Author's Note:**

> John – Eleanor Rigby – The Beatles  
> Greg – Sugar Sugar – The Archies  
> Sherlock – Mac the Knife – Bobby Darin’s version  
> Mycroft – Tempest Sonata (3rd Movement) – Beethoven (played by Wilhelm Kempff)  
> Gladstone – Shout – Lulu’s version


End file.
